The Curse of Plushy Love
by Rosa the Kitsune
Summary: Well...think of the second option at the end of Plushy Love. Then think of Raven...but on steroids. And the two they want to get with the trap are never caught. Sequel! Warnings: slash, crazed teenage girls planning romance


Rosa: I'm back! And now I will get to work on The Curse of Plushy Love! I am so happy! Don't have a clue why though. I truly shouldn't be since I got electrocuted last night. People should make sure that plugs are fully plugged in. 'Cause I find such things quite easily. But any who! Time to get started! Go Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Rosa the Kitsune does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If she did, one of the genres would have been 'shounen-ai'.

Raven was walking through the halls towards the meeting place. Said meeting place was in the Obelisk Blue dorm. Who she was meeting was Rose Crowler. Dr. Crowler's only daughter. Also known as Raven's partner in crime ever since a prank war that ended with escaping kidnappers, at Duel camp.

Arriving at her best friend's dorm room and knocked. Instantly the door swung open and she was dragged inside. A girl with long, straight blonde hair was standing inside the room looking very giddy. "Normally you're calmer than this. What happened?" Raven asked as Rose ran and jumped onto her couch.

"I got rid of that hag!" Rose screamed as she jumped off the couch.

"If by hag you mean Alexis; please tell me that you didn't get rid of her permanently." Raven was generally worried for the older blonde girl. Rose has been known to remove people that were never found again.

"Not permanently. I just put crushed up sleeping pills in her food, tied her up, and put her in a closet in the abandoned dorm!" Rose was smiling…till Raven did her usual, incredibly painful smack to the back of one's head.

"You shouldn't be so happy about it. Did you make sure to gag her so if anyone goes there they won't hear her?"

"Yes! And the plan is simple! We do what you did, except this time we won't have that hag to try to steal Jaden from Chazz!" Rose was smiling again as she pulled out similar wire as Raven had used.

Raven raised one of her eyebrows. "We still need to get some more fried shrimp. And call the boys."

"That's what we do when we get to your dorm!" Raven shook her head and chuckled before dragging her crazed friend to the Slifer dorm. Stopping in the cafeteria they grabbed a plate of the shrimp and jogged up to Raven's room.

"Why do you have a bunk-bed?" Rose asked as she sat on the lower bunk.

"Because I like sleeping high off the ground. And I'm waiting for you to move in." Raven smirked at the shocked expression of Rose.

"But…what if I don't want to?"

"Just think of your dad's face when he hears that his lovely Obelisk daughter moved into the Slifer dorm!" Raven laughed openly just at the thought of it.

"Never thought of it that way. I'm moving in next week!" Rose was extremely happy. She could finally torture her father without getting into some sort of trouble.

"I just finished calling them! Shall we head over to the lighthouse and set it all up?" Raven called as she picked up the plate of fried shrimp.

"Hai!**(1)** Let's go and get a hyper-active male Raven and an emo porcupine to get together in a sexual relationship!" Rose ran out the door. Raven is sure that Rose ate some sort of sugar object this morning.

20 MINUTES LATER

The girls were finished setting up the trap…and it looked exactly the same as before. Except this time there was a crazy blonde helping. They hid in the spot that Raven hid in before, when they heard footsteps.

"Raven? Raven are you here? Jaden was sick so he sent me to see what you wa-AAAHHHHHH!" And, of course, it would be Syrus who comes and finds the trap. Now if only Bastion was at the bottom of the hill to catch him.

"Syrus are you all right?" Speak of the devil. The girls popped out slightly to see what was going on. Syrus was blushing as Bastion lifted the little blunette into his arms. "You definitely took quite a fall there." Has anyone told Bastion that his accent was orgasmic?

"I-I'm fine. No harm done!" Syrus tried to get out of Bastion's embrace…but he failed miserably. "C-Could you let me go?"

"No. I don't believe I will. You see I don't mind having you right here, as I find you very adorable." Bastion smiled at the poor blunette. Syrus might die of blushing before anything gets anywhere.

The girls were surprised by this turn of events. It's not everyday that a boy with a bit of a British accent and an incredibly shy blunette start sharing their feelings.

"W-What!" Syrus' blush just grew tenfold. Poor thing might faint soon. Anyway! Bastion leaned forward and brushed his lips against Syrus'. Rose chose this cute moment to jump out of hiding.

"How cute! You two make such a wonderful couple!" Rose cooed as Syrus fainted and Bastion sweat-dropped.

Raven came out and gripped Rose's shirt collar. "I apologize for my moron's actions. I believe it had sugar this morning. As soon as your uke wakes up, go back to kissing and cuddling. By the way, there is this little spot that no one can see you. It's right over there." Raven pointed to the spot before dragging Rose back to the Slifer dorm. Bastion cuddled the small blunette as he mentally thanked the girls. For it was just like them to set up such a thing.

Rosa: FINISHED! *falls onto the keyboard* I thought that I would never get this done in one night. I thought that I would have to print out what I had so far. What the heck happened to Chazz? He was mentioned once. ONCE! What is wrong with me? Wait…that list is way to long for this fic. Like it, love it, hate it? Well review if you please! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Not really.

1. Hai means yes in Japanese.


End file.
